voilà la fin
by kaleidoscope memories
Summary: Minuit pour elle avait sonné.


**-****Note****:**_si jamais il y a des personnes qui considèrent que j'ai mal catégorisé cette fic, dites-le moi. J'ai toujours eu de la misère à le faire._

_N'ayez pas peur de critiquer par une review; j'ai besoin de m'améliorer et je ne vois pas mes erreurs aussi bien qu'une personne qui lit ce qu'elle n'a pas écrit._

_Petite clarification:_

_(...) = ses pensées  
_

_(«...») = paroles  
_

**-****Rating****:**_c'est seulement pour mention de suicide que j'ai mis T_

* * *

**_voilà la fin_**

_Il était une fois_

_Une petite fille qui aurait pu être une princesse; cheveux d'or et yeux de rivière_

_(si seulement j'avais été plus jolie)_

_Mais un jour, elle rencontra la sorcière au cœur noir_

_Qui en fait n'était que son ombre_

_(je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est ma faute, j'en suis sûre)_

_Les jours suivants, elle ne sut quoi faire_

_Et préféra dissimuler cette découverte_

_(il aurait été mieux que je ne le sache jamais)_

_Mais les saisons passèrent et les secrets se multiplièrent_

_Puissants mensonges envahissaient_

_Elle avait décidé de brûler son histoire_

_Minuit pour elle avait sonné_

_.  
_

C'était si facile, trop facile, de porter un masque en plus de ces robes forcées

(les bals masqués n'ont aucun attrait puisque j'en vis un chaque jour)

Ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas vraiment de ses disparitions dans sa chambre;

Tant qu'ils seraient capables de garder l'apparence de la royauté parfaite

Aussi un sourire fut cousu sur son visage et du maquillage fut ajouté afin de cacher toutes traces de larmes

Et elle essaya de laisser son cœur derrière

Jeta la clé aux oubliettes, mais ne fit qu'alourdir le poids dans son corps

Elle était le vilain petit canard qui ne grandirait jamais, c'était trop tard

Cendrillon, à jamais dans ses haillons

Petite fille aux allumettes, sachant que la fin viendrait demain

.

Du sable s'écoula de son sablier et elle devint meilleure à son jeu

Elle observait les oiseaux et pensaient aux dragons

Une pomme, plutôt du poison

Une forêt, elle s'y était perdue depuis longtemps

Elle portait un voile invisible qui cachait ses pensées

Elle n'y pensait même plus lorsque l'on attrapait une ombre qui passait sur son visage

Cela sortait tout seul, accompagné d'un sourire, que tout était allait à merveille

Qu'elle avait de la chance de n'avoir jamais rencontré une sorcière, d'éviter ainsi de recevoir un sort

Parfois, elle avait envie d'en rire, à quel point c'était facile de prétendre

Et puis, se disait-elle en guise de réconfort, ce n'était pas comme si c'était grave de mentir pour ce genre de chose

Tout ce que cela apportait, c'était des gens qui échappaient à l'obligation de montrer de la fausse empathie

Ainsi que la protection de son allure de princesse dorée

(« Et toi qui brise un peu plus à l'intérieur, me crie mon cœur »)

.

Jours et nuits alternaient

Et elle mentait et souriait et espérait

Même si elle savait parfaitement que tout ça, elle, était sans espoir

C'était probablement cela son sort; cette obligation d'être ratée, manquée, quelque chose qui aurait dû être effacé

(comment suis-je sensée d'être une étoile quand je ne suis qu'une lune sans éclat?)

Et elle continuait, marche marche tombe

Tombe en bas, tout en bas

Dans ce trou qu'elle avait creusé elle-même

Mais ils étaient aveuglés par ses années de pratique

Ça en finissait là;

Elle qui ne tenait qu'à deux doigts, jusqu'au moment où elle pourrait remonter par elle-même

Eux qui croyaient que tout allait bien

Il lui arrivait d'y penser, à quel point ils ne remarquaient rien

Peut-être voyaient-ils, mais pensaient que ce n'était rien?

Qu'en fait, ce n'était que les plaintes d'une fille trop gâtée, trop protégée, qui exagérait

C'était bien trop difficile de lever la tête de leurs histoires et remarquer que sa vie était couverte de nuages

.

Pression et problèmes s'additionnèrent

Et parfois elle ne savait plus comment respirer

(« ma fée marraine, ne peux-tu pas m'aider? »)

Inspire, expire, comment font les autres?

(« Non, à moins que cela ne concerne ton prince »)

Elle devait endurer audiences, soupers, festivités, observatrice à l'expression dissimulée derrière des mois de pratique

Mordait ses joues, serrait les poings, plantait ses ongles dans sa paume

(oublie oublie oublie

tu n'as pas le droit à de l'aide, tu n'as pas le droit à une pause)

Elle s'enfermait dans sa tour, deux voix dans sa tête, l'une engueulait et l'autre protestait faiblement, alors qu'elle roulait son corps telle une enfant, mains crispées sur ses oreilles

(« stupide, lâche, hideuse, pathétique, faible faible faible, idiote, arrogante, monstre »)

(« _...f-faux... _»)

.

Elle avance — vers où?

(« Quels sont vos plans pour aujourd'hui, princesse? »

je ne sais pas, ça ne sert à rien de rêver — et ne m'appelle pas princesse)

Elle marche — cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine?

(« Comment allez-vous, princesse? »

mal, horrible, je crois que j'ai tué le soleil — surtout, ne m'appelle pas princesse!)

Elle court — de quoi se sauve-t-elle?

(« Alors, princesse, est-ce que les choses ont changées dernièrement? »

rien, juste moi qui crie à l'intérieur, mais ça, c'est pas nouveau — _j'ai dit ne m'appelle pas princesse!_)

Elle sait qu'il n'y a rien ici, plus rien qu'elle et son ombre

Elle court

Et court

Et court

Et saute.


End file.
